Bubbly
by VicBorious 4 Eva
Summary: Jack tells Kim about his parents.


Kim's POV:

Gah! The nerve of some people! I can't believe Frank would do that to Jack. It's cruel to use someone's death against another person.

"JACK!" I yelled through the empty halls of the Seaford High.

Why am I doing this, you may ask? Well... It started an hour and a half ago.

FLASHBACK

_Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I, were in the food death trap (lunchroom) waiting for some black dragons to get here, to make some stupid deal._

_"So, I hear Father's Day is tomorrow." Milton attempted to start a lame conversation. I took one quick glance towards Jack,and saw him cringe. _

_Hm? What's wrong with him?_

_"It is. Oh! I need to get some thing for dad!" Eddie remembered. I looked back over by Jack, and it seems something was bothering him._

_I have to find out._

_"Jack," I said getting his attention, "Come with me." I told him. He followed me into the hallway. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine." He lied horribly. "No you're not. Tell me why." He looked at me with a weird look and told me, "When I was in 3rd Grade I came, and opened the door. On the couch were," He swallowed, "my parents. They were dead. The date was the day of Father's day. I lived with my Grandad. Shortly after I got settled with him, he taught me karate. When I was 14 we moved here. A month after I turned 15, he passed away. Since I was old enough to live by myself, I got the house, and the money he had, which was a lot, since he trained Bobby Wasabi. Tomorrow is Father's day." As soon as he finished, I hugged him. At first he stiffened, the relaxed into the hug._

_"..." He mumbled something, but I didn't understand. "What?" I asked. "Thanks Kim. You're a great friend," He told me. That's all we'll ever be, friends._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford," A familiar voice said. "What do you want, Frank," I gritted trough my teeth, while turning around.__"What? I can't come hear the conversation between you two. How cruel of you Kim." He should really think about shutting up soon. I'm just saying.__"Look Frank, just go to the lunchroom, so we can make some stupid deal," I told Frank._

_"Why should we? I mean, Brewer Boy is probably going to have a stupid cry fest over his stupid parents, and won't it be a shame to waste our time on him?" I looked over at Jack, and saw the pain in his eyes. "Jack-" I started, but got cut off._

_"No he's right, Kim. I got to go. Bye." The fluffy-haired, brunette said, then ran off._

_"Looked what you did, Frank!" I said pointing my finger at him. "W-What are y-y-you going t-to do?" He stammered. "Oh, when I'm done with you, you'll never be able to have children!" I threatened then ran after Frank._

END OF FLASHBACK

So, now Frank is probably in the emergency room. Oh, and the deal wasn't made. Now I need to find Jack. I started walking down the hall, when I heard the most beautiful singing, naturally I followed it. I ended up into the gym. I realized Jack, sitting in a chair that was facing away from me.

_ "Will y__ou count me in?_

_ I've been awake for a while now,_  
_you've got me feelin' like a child now,_  
_cause every time I see your bubbly face,_  
_I get the tinglies in a silly place._

_ It starts in my toes,_  
_and I crinkle my nose,_  
_where ever it goes I always know,_  
_that you make me smile,_  
_please stay for a while now,_  
_just take your time, _  
_where ever you go._

_ The rain is fallin' on my window pane,_  
_but we are hidin' in a safer place,_  
_under covers stayin' dry and warm,_  
_you give me feelin's that I adore._

_ It starts in my toes,_  
_make me crinkle my nose,_  
_where ever it goes,_  
_I always know,_  
_that you make me smile ,_  
_please stay for a while now,_  
_just take your time, _  
_where ever you go._

_ What am I gonna say,_  
_when you make me feel this way,_  
_I just...mmmmmm._

_ It starts in my toes,_  
_make me crinkle my nose,_  
_where ever it goes,_  
_I always know,_  
_that you make me smile,_  
_please stay for a while now,_  
_just take your time,_  
_where ever you go._

_ I've been asleep for a while now,_  
_you tucked me in just like a child now,_  
_cause every time you hold me in your arms,_  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

_ It starts in my soul,_  
_and I lose all control,_  
_when you kiss my nose,_  
_the feelin' shows,_  
_cause you make me smile,_  
_baby just take your time now,_  
_holdin' me tight._

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go,_  
_where ever, where ever, where ever you go,_  
_where ever you go, I'll always know,_  
_cause you make me smile here, just for a while."_

I clapped. "AHHHHH! Kim! You scared the pee out of me and made de spill my water.!" He told me turning around. I started to go into a fit of laughter.

"Jack! I can't believe you spilt it _there_." I giggled. He chuckled then got serious. "So what are you doing here?" "Looking for you." I answered. "Oh. Well...Thanks?" He asked more than said. "Welcome. I like your singing." I complemented.

"Again, thanks." He said once more. "Again you're welcome. So, what were you doing in here?" I asked. "Thinking." He answered. "About?" I questioned. "You." He responded "Why?"

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Kim, I love you."

that one sentence made me go into shock for a minute. Then I saw the hurt look on his face.

"I love you, too." I told him then kissed him.


End file.
